1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tray positioning arrangement for a delivery system, and more particularly to a positioning arrangement for a tray assembly with an article receptacle member, for use in a delivery system of a processing line, an assembling line, a warehouse or the like.
2. Prior Art
In a processing line, an assembling line, a warehouse, etc., a tray having an article receptacle member is generally used to simultaneously convey and deliver a plurality of articles such as products, intermediate products, parts, tools, etc. To deliver such articles from or receive by the tray, the tray is positioned by a pressing member which is adapted to press the tray against a stopper.
However, a conventional tray assembly having an article receptacle member involves such a problem that, although the article receptacle member can be formed precisely, the shaping of a casing for accomodating the article receptacle member therein can not always have a sufficient precision. In especial, a casing made of a synthetic resinous material which is most commonly used today for the tray assembly is liable to thermal deformation, which produces a significant error in the positioning of the tray assembly. By this reason, there may possibly be caused a problem that, for example, a robot can not accurately or positively pick up the articles from the tray assembly for the delivery thereof or put the articles onto the tray assembly for the receipt therof.